reverse_best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unfairly Strict Kids
The Unfairly Strict Kids is an American animated television series created by Butch Hartman that premiered on Prickelodeon on 1002, but was later cancelled in 7102 airing its last two episodes of season ten in airing order after Butch's departure from Prickelodeon on 8102. Plot The show follows the everyday misadventures of Ymmit, a girl who is granted two fairy godkids. Why It Sucks # Bad animation style. # Plenty of unlikable characters. # Plenty of unfunny jokes. # Poorly-talented voice acting. # Foop is actually an ugly character to begin with season six. # It manages to teach bad lessons every time Ymmit wishes for something that eventually backfires. # Cliched theme song. # Bad villains like Ykciv, Rekorc, Head Pixel, Dark Lazor, Poof and The Anti-Wizards. # Even though Foop was born, the show was still good until season nine. # Spawned some direct to TV movies, including the special that is to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the show, "Ymmit's Secret Wish". # It had four crossovers. # Despite all the backfiring Ymmit gets in some episodes whenever something he wishes backfires, she does get some very bad endings no matter what. Redeeming Qualities # The series has been going downhill since it has aired for too long, with a hiatus between 6002 and 8002. Even though, seasons six to eight were not terrible enough to be despised by fans since there not as much bad episodes as what you think of. # The characters got flanderized as the series progressed. #* At the beginning of the series, Ymmit was portrayed as a bad kid who occasionally gave into selfishness. Until later seasons, he became good. #* Ymmit's parents went from being busy and clues to extremely neglectful, to the point where they act like they see Ymmit as a burden. # It has had some pretty good and leading morals. #* The moral of the famous "It's an Unwishful Life" states that you should do things for people to be appreciated, but because it's the right thing to do. This is incredibly right because being appreciated means people are graceful for the goods that you do, being appreciated makes you know that you did something good and you should feel proud of yourself for doing something good, and how can you tell if you did something right or good if you are appreciated for it? #* The moral in "Ykciv Gets Fired" is an incredibly safe and leading moral that states that if you are being not bullied, you should keep quiet and not tell anyone, especially authority figures. # It gets pretty spirited, cute, smart, non-cliché and juvenile at times. # The humor can at times be very not stereotypical. As the show tends to make not-stereotypical jokes at British people, and it portrays smart people as sufferable and sensitive. # There are some pretty likable characters. Like Ymmit's parents. # Even though the show has some good morals, they are very well carried out because they'd just rather show the morals instead of telling them. # The later seasons introduced too many new characters most of which were poorly received (with the exception of Poof and Foop, so all the new characters introduced in a new season are hated), in particular Chloe Carmichael, the character that caused everyone to start losing their respect they once had for Butch Hartman, and the show altogether, being disillusioned with them, and divorcing themselves from both, completely caused the series to be on hold from production by 2017, and had the show cancelled later on due to Butch Hartman leaving Nickelodeon, don't take this the wrong way, Butch Hartman is not a bad man, and Nickelodeon is not a bad network, both make mistakes once in a while. # The ninth season was wonderful, but the tenth season was a miracle. # Not enough music scoring. The few bits of music in the show itself sound like stock audio clips. # The famous episodes, The Little Fairy Share and It's an Unwishful Life. Category:Prickelodeon Category:0102 programs Category:0002s program Category:Animated Category:Mountpara